That Fateful Night
by secret-identity10
Summary: NaleyBrucas. While the group is getting excited about graduation, one fateful night changes everyone's excitement, and forces one to go to extremes. Please R&R. April 8th.Chp.7 is up!
1. Mac and Cheese

**Chapter 1: Mac and Cheese**

Brooke heard the sound of her roomate rustling with something in the kitchen. She sighed as she rolled over onto her side and looked at her alarm clock. "6:30?" She let out a groan and threw the covers off to the side, as she slid her legs across her bed so that they hung over the side. Placing her feet into her slippers and grabbing her house coat, she knotted the waist band and ran her fingers through her raven dark hair, as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Tutor Girl-" she started, getting interupted by a loud bang, coming from a pot dropping on the ground. She looked where the sound was coming from and saw her roomate looking in the bottom cupboard searching through pots and pans. "TUTOR GIRL!" she exclaimed one last time.

Haley stuck her head out from underneath the cupboard and turned around to face Brooke, while standing up, with the right pot that she was looking for in her hand. "Hey! You're up!" she smiled, putting the pot on the stove.

"Thanks to you. What are you doing up so early? It's Saturday." Brooke said as she sat up on one of the stools that were placed at the end of the island counter.

"Yeah so?" she asked, obviously not getting what Brooke was trying to say. Even after the year that they had been living together, Haley hadn't gotten it through her head that Brooke was the kind of person that slept in on weekends, or whenever she could.

"Saturday means you get to sleep! Same with Sunday!" she said as she watched as Haley poured some noodles into the boiling water. "What are you making?"

"Oh, it's Mac and Cheese." she said as she stirred the noodles, and then placed the spoon beside the pot on the stove.

"At six-thirty in the morning?" Brooke questioned, yet another unexpected action by Haley James Scott.

"Dude, Mac and Cheese can be eaten at any time." Haley said simply before turning around to face Brooke. "So, we still going shopping later?"

"Oh yeah!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had made plans to go shopping for their prom dresses together. "We're going to look H-O-T hot." she smirked her famous dimpled smirk.

"You know what's surprising? I'm going to actually miss this place." Haley said, sighing and leaning on her elbows, after placing them on the counter.

"Me too. I guess you don't usually notice what you have until you have to leave it." Brooke said, "But have you gotten your acceptance letters yet? I want to see how we'll be able to see each other regularily, and I can't make sure of that until I know what College you're going to."

Haley smiled softly, "No, not yet. They're supposed to come sometime this week, hopefully soon, I'm getting really impatient."

Brooke nodded, "So, has Nathan gotten his?"

"He got accepted to Duke." she answered, which made it hard for her. What if she got accepted to Stanford and not Duke? Or what if she got accepted to both schools, how was she supposed to choose between her dream school or a school that she just wanted to go to because Nathan was going? Okay, so it should be easy, go to a dream school, or be with your husband, the love your life. You'd choose to be with the love of your life right? But why wasn't it so easy for Haley, giving up her dream school meant giving up her dream courses, Stanford had an _amazing_ music program, and compared to Duke's it was way more up to date.

"That's great! So if you go to Duke and I get into North Carolina State University then we might be able to see each other at least once a month, maybe twice." Brooke smiled as she got off the stool and opened up the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Haley forced a smile.

_Author's Note: I know this first chapter was short, but next one will be long, hopefully ) !_


	2. A Girls Gotta Shop

Author's Note: This is in reply to my first review. (By the way, thanks for reviewing) I'm making up my own story line so some things might be different than what's happened in the show.

**Chapter 2: A Girls Gotta Shop**

Haley and Peyton let out a frustrated sigh, as they stood anxiously near Brooke, watching her fiddle with little necklaces, bracelets.

"Brooke come on, we've been here long enough, you haven't found anything." Haley whined.

"The key is to wait, and look at it. My mind might change." Brooke said as she picked up some earrings.

"Great! You got something, now pay for it, and let's go!" Peyton said. Obviously Brooke wasn't listening because she put the earrings back down.

* * *

Nathan had just finished shopping for his tux, and was walking back towards his car, passing some shops, when he saw Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. Haley and Peyton looking very frustrated with Brooke. A smile flashed on his face, as he walked up towards him and put his arm around Haley. 

Haley turned her head to the right and noticed a hand slip around her shoulder, then turned left and saw Nathan, "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." Nathan gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked curiously, obviously he was shopping, but Nathan wasn't one to go shopping.

"Well I had to go and pick up my suit." he said, "What the heck is Brooke doing?" He asked, when he noticed Brooke putting things up to her ear and then putting them down.

"Looks like she's resulting in trying to listen to the jewellery." Haley smirked. Soon Brooke stood up. "Found one?"

"Yes, now lets hurry up and buy it, before I change my mind." she said, as she walked to the cash desk. "I don't like this one anymore guys," she whined when she put it on the counter.

"You're getting it." Peyton said, obviously agitated.

"Okay, so are we done here?" Haley asked, after Brooke had payed for the earrings and necklace.

"Yup, I have all the stuff I need." Peyton nodded, as she looked into her three bags.

"I have the stuff I need also." Haley said as she held up her four bags, and then looked to Brooke, who was holding six bags.

"Fine, fine. I'm done." Brooke said, as the four of them left.

"We should stop and get something to eat." Nathan suggested, as they were walking out of the store.

"Yes, I'm starving. Brooke wouldn't let me finish my Mac and Cheese." Haley complained, once again.

Nathan laughed, "You made Mac and Cheese this morning?"

"Dude, it's for any time of day!" she said, defending herself.

"Uh huh." Brooke nodded as they walked towards the food court.

* * *

Haley glanced at two pre-teens walking out of a store with a couple of bags, laughing. She smiled as she remembered when she was that age. She didn't have many friends, but she always had Lucas, her best friend, who she always counted on. 

_Flashback..._

_"Aww come on Luke!" Haley, at least 11, exclaimed, "Mom told me that the only way I could go to the mall without a parent, is if I go with you!"_

_"Hales, as much as I'd love to, I'm a guy if you haven't noticed already." Lucas said as he searched through his fridge for something to eat._

_"Of course I've noticed if you were a guy, that's why we never played dress-up which by the way, I think I missed out on a lot of girly things because of you."_

_"It's not my fault you can't make friends with girls." Lucas smirked as he grabbed some juice and closed the door to the fridge._

_"Hey! So?"_

_"So...?"_

_"Are you coming or not?"_

_"Fine I'll come, but if you start trying things on and asking me if you look fat in it, I'll seriously walk out of the store." he said as he sighed, putting the juice back into the fridge._

_End Flashback._

"Hales?" Nathan asked again.

Haley shook her head and looked at Nathan, "What? Sorry, I kind of dazed out there."

"I kind of figured, Brooke and Peyton went to put their garbage away, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just me and Lucas." Haley said, and then when she noticed his face she quickly added, "No, not like that. Just when we were little and I would make him try on different things that made him look hilarious."

Nathan laughed, "I would pay to see that." he smirked, and Haley hit him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

After finishing their meal, the four of them got up and headed towards the side doors of the mall that led to the parking lot. "I can drive Hales home." Nathan said.

"Okay." Brooke and Peyton said, as they walked one way towards Brooke's car. Haley placed her hand around Nathan's, and he squeezed it looking over at her. Haley smiled as Nathan led them towards his car.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" Haley asked.


	3. Mr Dan Scott

**Chapter 3: Mr. Dan Scott**

Nathan woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing, sighing, he opened it eyes and smiled, seeing Haley tightly in his arms. He moved his arm, trying carefully not to wake up Haley, and hit the sleep button. Remembering that he had practice, he let out another sigh. He wished that he could just stay here forever, this is what he loved, Haley in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before quietly sliding out of bed. Haley squirmed, but didn't open her eyes, another smile appeared on his face as he grabbed his shorts and slipped them on.

Haley woke up as Nathan was putting on his practice shirt, she rolled over, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the light from the sun.

"Good morning." Nathan smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed putting on his runners.

"I'm going to say morning, not so much good." she said groggily. "Practice?"

"Yeah. But I wish I could stay here with you." he said as he gave her a kiss and tied up his shoe, then putting on his other one and tying it.

"Well, we're still doing something later right?" she asked, sounding a bit more up than a few seconds ago.

"You bet. I'll call you after." Nathan said before getting up and kissing her. She smiled and pulled him towards her, so that he was on top of her. They continued to kiss before Nathan pulled away a few moments later.

"I really gotta go, or Whitey's gonna kick my ass." he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Okay." she pouted and he kissed her again.

"Call you later." he said before getting off of her and walking towards his bedroom door, "And Haley?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you." Nathan said, making Haley smile.

"I love you too." Haley watched as Nathan left, closing the door behind him. She sighed and moved her stray pieces of hair that had fallen in her face. Slowly, she made her way up and looked around for her own clothing.

* * *

Nathan made it to practice, and saw that the team had already started practice, and Whitey was making them do suicides. 

"You're late!" Coach Whitey yelled, seeing him enter the gym.

"I know, sorry." Nathan said.

"Get on the line and join your team!" he said simply, as Nathan followed his directions and walked to the line at one end of the gym. He started to run the suicides with his team, still thinking about Haley.

* * *

Brooke sighed, slamming her cell phone down on the counter in the kitchen, beside the burnt toast."Where the heck is my roomie when you need her?" she exclaimed, although she had some thoughts about where she was, but she wanted breakfast. Brooke was incapable of cooking anything, except she had been getting good at making cookies, since Haley had been teaching her how to cook. 

She didn't get what she had done wrong with her toast, she put it in the toast and pushed it down. She thought over the steps she had taken, but then she couldn't remember what happened after she went to do her hair. All of a sudden she heard the fire alarm going off, and she ran into the kitchen, her hair looking like a mess, and seeing smoke coming out from the toaster.

She sighed, giving up on trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She would never make a good housewife. She wondered if she'd make a good wife at all.

* * *

Haley was looking underneath Nathan's bed, looking for her bra. She had found her jeans, her top, but just couldn't find her bra. She let out a frustrated groan as she gave up, sitting up, and her groan turned into a scream. 

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the familiar, creepy, man said, standing in the doorway to the room.

"Mr. Scott..." Haley said, her heart pounding. She grabbed a sheet off the bed, making her clothes fall from the side of the bed also, and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Did Nathan leave again?" Dan Scott smirked as he looked her up and down, "So I see you guys stayed friends, and made some deal to have some benefits along with that?"


	4. Cheater

**Chapter 4: Cheater**

"There you are! Where have you been!" Brooke exclaimed, when Haley walked through their apartment door.

"I was at Nathan's." Haley said, her tone saying 'like-you-didn't-know'.

"Ha! I knew it!" Brooke smirked, "Anyway, how do you work a toaster?"

Haley stared at her in disbelief, "You seriously don't know how to work a toaster?" Brooke stayed silent, "Come on, lets go watch the guys practice, and then we could go out to breakfast or something." she said.

"Great idea!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran into the bedroom and grabbed her jacket, putting it on, as she walked back out. "So, I see that you and Nathan are going better than ever." she said while walking out of the door.

* * *

As Brooke and Haley arrived at the school, that looked deserted,they quickly parked and got out of the car, heading towards the gym doors. Haley looked at her watch, there was fifteen minutes left of practice. "Come on." she said to Brooke as she led the way towards the bleachers and sat down. 

The guys were doing drills on one end of the gym, and playing one-on-one on the other. The girls noticed that Lucas and Nathan were playing one-on-one. Brooke saw Lucas look up and she waved at him, while waving back, Nathan stole the ball and shot it into the net. "Hey, that's not fair!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley laughed, as Nathan looked back and she waved at him. "How is it not fair Brooke?" she asked.

"Because Lucas was waving at me, then your stinking husband came and stole the ball!" she whined.

"It's called keeping your eye on the game, and not your girlfriend." Coach Whitey cut in.

"I was just saying hi!" Brooke said, making a pouty face.

"Aww come on Brooke, it's just a game." Haley said, and then added, "Which my husband's better at than your boyfriend." She knew she probably shouldn't be gloating, after all, Lucas was her best friend.

Fifteen minutes later, Coach Whitey blew his whistle and told everyone to hit the showers, Haley and Brooke hopped down the bleachers and met up with Nathan and Lucas.

"You totally could've won that game." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"Good job." Haley said to Nathan and she gave him a kiss. Nathan and Lucas glanced over at each other, before giving Brooke and Haley a tight hug, getting their sweat on them.

"I'm so going to kill you!" Haley exclaimed, as she heard Brooke scream out in disgust.

"YOU'RE DEAD LUCAS SCOTT!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Only if you can catch us!" Nathan and Lucas both said before running off from Lucas' girlfriend, and Nathan's wife. Haley and Brooke glanced at each other as they chased them down the hall and towards the boys locker room.

"I'm totally not going in there." Haley said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Fine then, we'll just wait." Brooke said, she still had a disgusted look on her face. "Now I feel so gross!" she whined.

"How do you think I feel? Nathan had more sweat than Lucas, which probably isn't the most attractive quality." Haley said as she looked at her shirt.

"Hey! My man sweats just as much as yours does!" Brooke exclaimed as she took off her jacket, in attempt to make herself feel cleaner.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, "You do realise what you just said right?" Brooke thought for a moment then laughed.

"You're right, your guy sweats more than mine." she nodded.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, and playfully hit Brooke in the arm.

"Hey, don't hit me!" Brooke exclaimed and hit her back.

"Geez, how long do these guys need to shower and change?" Haley complained shortly after, and the door opened, having some of their teamates walk out. Brooke glanced inside while the door was open.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"What?" Brooke turned around, "It's not like you've never wanted to loon into a guys locker room." she defended herself, and stood up, just as Coach Whitey walked through.

"I might have wanted to, but I never did!" Haley said.

"Well now's our chance, come on." Brooke said, before poking her head through the door, and waving her hand to tell Haley to look too.

"No Brooke, I'm not going to watch guys take showers and change." Haley said, then realised what she had just said, as Brooke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over towards the door also. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the two girls looking into the locker room, or nobody seemed to mind.

"Are you girls poking your head through the door for a reason? Or just because..." Nathan started. Haley heard his voice, but it wasn't coming from in front of her, she twirled around, her hair landing on one side of her shoulder when she stopped.

"Hey..." she said awkwardly. Brooke still looking.

"Tutor girl, I still don't see Lucas." Brooke muttered, her voice a little hard to hear. Haley grabbed her arm and turned her around to be face-to-face with Lucas.

"Luke...heyyy..." Brooke said and flashed a dimpled smile. Lucas shook his head and put his arm around Brooke as they walked outside.

"First of all, I would never do something like that." Haley said, before Nathan put his hand on Haley's lower back and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked outside.

* * *

"You're such a cheater!" Brooke said to Nathan when they reached the restaurant.

"How am I a cheater?" Nathan asked.

"Because, you stole the ball from Luke while I was waving at him."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have waved at him, so, if you think about it, it's basically your fault that he lost the game." Nathan said, smirking.

"It is not!" Brooke said and then thought about it for a few moments, before speaking again, "You'd feel differently if Haley had done what I did!"

"Yeah, but Haley didn't, because she knows that I need to focus during practice and games." he smirked as he slid into a booth and Haley sat beside him, Lucas and Brooke across from them.

"So, what is everyone going to have for breakfast?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.


	5. Waiting

**Chapter 5: Waiting**

"Haley, are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asked, in the bedroom, yelling through the washroom door. Haley had been sick all morning, and yet again, she was near the toilet.

"I'm fine, just you should go without me." Haley replied, through the door once again.

Brooke hesitated, "So you're not going to come today? Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." she called back at her, "Just go or you'll be late, and you can't be late anymore."

"Oh right, okay, so if you need anything give me a call, I'll come back during lunch or something." Brooke said, before saying bye to Haley, and then grabbing her jacket and book bag, before heading out the door.

Haley sighed, as she leaned her back against the wall, sitting close enough to the toilet, so that if she had to be sick again, she could get there on time. She acted like she wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she had been getting sick more and more lately, and she had a hunch.

Getting up from off the ground, Haley stopped for a second, feeling nauscious again, and then walked over to the door, she unlocked it and walked into her and Brooke's bedroom. Haley headed towards her bedside table and opened up a drawer, taking out a box.

* * *

"Where's Hales?" Nathan asked, approaching Brooke, after looking everywhere for his wife.

"She stayed home today. A little bit sicker than yesterday, if you know what I mean." Brooke said, imitating a barfing face, with hand motions and everything.

"Is she okay though?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah she's fine. I'm going to go over there during lunch to go and check on her. If you ask me, it's getting pretty suspicious." she smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're cute little wife has been getting sick more and more lately, and it always starts in the morning. If you catch my drift." Brooke winked.

Nathan still wasn't getting it, "God! You are totally clueless, aren't you?" Brooke exclaimed. "Morning sickness, idiot!"

"Haley's pregnant?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one that's with her. I don't even know if she's taken a test yet."

* * *

Haley carefully read the back of the box, after placing the stick on the counter. "Wait...geez, how are you supposed to wait that long?" she exclaimed, as there was a knock on the door. She put the stick in the garbage, covering it up, and then walked out, hearing a knock again. "COMING!" she exclaimed, as she got to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up.

"Nathan, hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't in school.

"I wanted to ask you something, and make sure you were okay." he said, but it was mostly just to ask her if she was pregnant.

"Yeah I'm fine, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Haley asked. She had a hunch about what it was, since she guessed that Brooke was getting a little suspicious about her being sick only in the mornings.

"Okay, well. I'm just going to ask it. Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." she said, deciding to come right out with it.

"Well, can't you take one of those tests or something?" he asked, his heart beating faster. Haley could be pregnant? They had just had a scare like this before, but they've been protected ever since, they made sure of it, how could something like this happen?

"I just bought one." she said.

"Well what did it say?" he asked, nervously.

"I don't know, we have to wait." Haley said. Nathan nodded and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke smiled, as she sat down beside him at the picnic tables outside.

"Hey." Lucas smiled and gave him a kiss. "So, where are Hales and Nathan?"

"Well Haley might be pregnant, so I think Nathan's over at our place right now with her." Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"You didn't hear me?" Brooke asked, acting like it was no big deal.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** It's coming soon, next chapter probably, so just wait and see wink I promise, there won't be much more wait. 


	6. Author's Note

Okay, this isn't a chapter or anything, I just wanted to say, there might not be an update on many of my stories, because I have a lot of homework lately, maybe some/one this weekend. But probably more after next week, just because then my theatre's over, and I'll just have school and baseball to focus on. So more updates will be coming.


	7. Mother Mother?

**Chapter 6: Little Naleys**

"Good morning sleepy head!" Brooke exclaimed, dashing into the living room, seeing Nathan lying with her also. She closed her eyes and put her hands up over them, "Sorry! I didn't know he was still here, you two decent, or do I have to go and get something to steralize the couch with?"

Haley's eyes fluttered open, hearing Brooke's loud voice, pounding on her ear drums. Then hearing her last sentence she saw Brooke cover her eyes, "Brooke relax, we just fell asleep." she said with a small laugh as she heard Nathan sigh, knowing that he was no morning person.

"So, Tutor Girl...preggers?" Brooke asked, not even trying to be subtle about it.

"No..." she said, and then added a quick, "Thank god."

"Aww, damn Nathan and his sperm." Brooke said, acting disappointed. "Can you imagine little Naley's running around here! That'd be so C-U-T-E!" she said with a smile. Brooke didn't always like children, but when they were babies, they were just so darn cute. But then they would grow up to be those...things, the kids of the devil. She remembered when she was ten and her five year-old cousin came over to visit, she ended up wrecking her large doll house that she had, luckily her dad had gotten a custom made one for her later on, or else she probably would've ripped the head off of her cousin, been sent to jail, and she'd be wearing one of those really ugly orange jumpsuits right now. Brooke shook the thought out of her head, just the thought of that was scary. Brooke wearing orange? Now, that is a nightmare.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, getting up and running her fingers through her hair, walking past her to the fridge.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Nathan said, with the last word, he stuffed another pillow over his ear and tried to drown out his wife and Brooke's voices.

"Natey, you're no fun." Brooke said with a pout, "Fine, I'll go over to Lucas' and make some fun." she said with a large smirk on her face.

"Eww, okay Brooke. I thought we had a deal, that none of that talk was going to happen around me. Lucas' best friend." she said seriously. Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"See you later tutor girl!" she said, slapping Haley playfully and lightly in the but, Haley shook her head, as Brooke then headed out of the door. She grabbed a bottle of water.

Sure, okay, Haley did want kids, just, not right now. Haley had school, and then College, and then her music also.

"Hales, is she gone yet?" Nathan exclaimed, not taking the stuffed pillow off of his ear. His voice snapped Haley out of her thoughts and she laughed, walking over to him.

"Yes, she's gone."

"WHAT?" Haley took off the pillow from his ear and bent down.

"SHE'S GONE!" Haley exclaimed, making Nathan jump, and sit up.

* * *

**Coming UpOn That Faitful Night:**  
"Marry me?"  
...  
"Everything was great, everything was fine. How could this happen?"  
...  
"Oh my god." 


	8. When It Comes To You

**Chapter 7: When It Comes To You**

Nathan had to admit, he was pretty relieved that Haley wasn't pregnant. His basketball career would be finished, not that it was more important than Haley, but his basketball was his life. That is, until Haley came along. He loved Haley more than anything, and she had always believed in him, she was probably one of the first people to say that she was proud of him, and without pressuring him to do better than he did, like his dad. Sure, Nathan wanted to have kids with Haley, later on in his life, not now. Like Haley said, they were still teenagers, still in high school, at least for now.

He rolled over in his bed and glanced at the picture frame that was protecting the wedding picture of him and Haley. He remembered that day since it was yesterday, one of the happiest days of his life. Even with only two people there, Haley's parents, he still thought it was the greatest wedding anyone could ever have. Because Haley was getting married to him. Still, in the mist of things, he wanted Haley to have the perfect wedding, with her friends and family, and part of him wanted his friends and family to see how much he was in love with this girl. How madly in love he was, and he just loved to show it.

* * *

"Bevin! It's right, not left!" Brooke exclaimed, turning Bevin to the right, instead of the left, like she had been doing for about the past half an hour. The cheerleading squad was in the gym, getting in some more time to practice for the big game that was coming up on Friday. Bevin still wasn't getting it, how could a girl not know her rights from her lefts by now? Senior year? Grade 12? Of course, there's the school's standards...then there was Bevin.

"Brooke, can't we just like tell her left and then she'll go the right way!" Peyton pointed out, getting frustrated and annoyed. She had other things to do than stand here and watch Bevin not go the right way, how hard was it to twirl in the right direction?

"No. I've already tried that P. Sawyer, remember twenty minutes ago?" Brooke replied, as she let out a frustrated groan. "Somebody help her!" she exclaimed, giving up. "Tutor girl! You're a tutor, help her!" she said turning to Haley.

Haley let out a sigh, knowing that if she said no, Brooke would just make her do it anyway. Walking over to Bevin, she started to try and show her. "This is your left." she said pointing with her left hand to the left. "And this is your right." she said pointing to the right with her right hand. "There's not much to it really, and I have no idea how to explain it. If you don't get it by now, you're not going to get it."

Bevin turned to the left, "Bevin! Turn to the right!" Brooke exclaimed as Bevin stared at her blankly and then turned, to the right. "YES! Tutor girl, you ARE my savour!" she exclaimed giving Haley a big hug. "Now, remember what Tutor girl here said, and you'll be fine." Brooke got into place along with Haley, Bevin, and the rest of the squad, as she signalled for one girl to turn on the music. As it started, the squad continued to practice.

* * *

Lucas smirked as he walked into the gym, seeing the cheerleading squad practicing, and hearing Brooke's yelling raspy voice. Surprised that she hadn't lost her voice by now, he looked behind him, seeing Skills and Nathan coming through the side doors to the gym. They were coming in for some extra practice, not knowing that the girls would be there. Well, Nathan probably knew, and that's probably why he had suggested it.

"Baby!" Bevin exclaimed, noticing Skills walking through the door, she smiled as Skills walked up to her and she hugged him, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, walking up to Nathan, meeting him halfway. "Not that I'm complaining." she said with a smile, after getting a kiss given to her on the lips by Nathan.

"Well me, Luke, and Skills were planning on practising before the game on Friday, but looks like the practise is cancelled." he said with a laugh, glancing over at the other two guys, who were too involved with their girlfriends to remember what they were coming here to actually do.

"Good, because I want you to help me with something." Haley said.

"Okay. Planning on telling me what it is?"

Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around her. "So pretty girl, practise over?" he asked curiously.

Brooke smiled, and glanced around, seeing the girls already heading over to the bleachers to get ready to leave. "I guess so." she said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest as they walked towards the bleachers. "Ready for the game on Friday?" she asked curiously.

Lucas nodded, lying more to himself than Brooke. Truth was, he was feeling worse and was getting slowed down, guessing it was because of his heart condition. But he couldn't tell Brooke, she'd get to worried. Only Haley knew, and as far as he was concerned, she was enough as he could handle. He knew she was still mad at him for not taking her advice and take the pills again, or quit the team. But Lucas couldn't, either way it was a lose-lose situation, and he wasn't ready to give up basketball.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asked curiously, glancing at him in the eyes concerned. She had noticed Lucas looking a little more pale lately, and when she had been watching him practice, he was slowing down. It just wasn't like Lucas. She had asked Haley, and she said nothing was wrong with him, but she just couldn't help but wonder.

"No, of course not. As long as you're here, everything's fine." Lucas said, forcing a pretty convincing smile on his face as he pulled Brooke closer to them after they had sat down.

"Good." Brooke said, forcing her own smile. She knew when Lucas was lying to her, and this was one of those times.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what I'm helping you with?" Nathan asked, growing impatient, but he still couldn't help the small laugh escaping from his lips. Haley pulled him into her apartment and picked up two envelopes.

"I want you to open this one." Haley said, handing him the beige one, as she kept the white one.

"You do know this is illegal." Nathan pointed out.

"Not really, I'm asking you to." she said, knowing Nathan still didn't know what this was all about.

Haley had gotten two letters from two colleges this morning, and was afraid to open them. They both were pretty large envelopes, the only difference was the one from Stanford was white and the one from Duke was beige. No matter what happened, she'd probably end up chosing Duke, going away with Nathan to Duke was the best choice she could make. But Stanford was her dream school, ever since she was little.

"Okay." Nathan nodded as he flipped the envelope over, seeing it was from Duke, he glanced up at her. "Are you sure you want me to open this?"

"Yeah. Now on the count of three, we both open the two at the same time." Haley said with a nod, not wanting to back down now. She counted to three and the two ripped open the envelopes. Haley read over the Stanford letter that was placed on top of the brochure to the school. _'We are pleased to inform you that your application to Stanford University has been accepted.'_ her eyes widened as she read that part. Glancing up at Nathan, she waited to hear what that one said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Now I know I said coming up quotes, but the chapter would end up being too long lol. But I love long chapters ;) Too bad I can't always write long ones. Anyway, the next one will hopefully involve those coming up sneak peeks ;)


End file.
